Dar Empire
The Dar Empire is the prime empire after the Grox fall of 3564. They own all of the back sectors. Story The Dar had special De-Evolve technology early in the civilization stage. They stayed there for a century to develop technologies so they can be safe during the space stage. Now all Dar creatures stat off as a Darife, and the older they are the more evolved they get. Darprince is the first royal rank, and DarCaptians are the spaceship driver. Each Spaceship has about 5 people in them. They always thought about space, even in the tribal stage. They actually were about to fall in the tribal stage until a spaceship crashed right into their nest. They took the rocket pods and became a city, blowing up all the tribes, so that is why they had a long civ stage. At space, they started taking the back sectors. The Grox were really angry about that. They started sending ships up to the back sectors, destroying any planet they see. Thus why Grox Raids happen in spore. (Spore takes place in 2978) The Dar then teamed up with the Grox. But the Dar were getting greedy, and so was the Grox. So a war happened between 3400 And 3565. The Grox blew up the Dar hub. When historians look at the fall of the Grox, this is the prime moment. From then on out, The Dar were super aggressive. They released a nuke right into the galactic core. Destroying all the Grox. Steve somehow got placed in this blocky place. Therefore starting Minecraft. Then we are at today. The Dar have calmed down a bit, having 5 Different Sub-Empires each owning a different Sector. Due to the galactic separation, the only old sector that survived is the Silent Sector. Sub-Empires The main Sub Empire is the Do-First Think-Later. Or the DFTL. The DFTL are the war empire, Lead by King Shepon, Who leads the entire empire. They own the Delta Sector. The Cepon empire are the tech creators, they are lead by the 16 year old darife named Erinsh. He hacks into planet mainframes and gets planet info. They own the Neltas Sector. The Nesha Own the Neta S1 Sector. They Make trade deals with planets. Lead by Nepon, Who knows how to make deals then destroy the planet and getting his money back, if it was not taken back by Erinsh. The Nesho own the Neta S2 sector. They become friends with empire and then ask them for gifts. They usually don't destroy planets, and befriend the biggest threats. Lead by Nerosha, the 24 year old who has a huge imagination. The Erpona own the Silent Sector, Now being named the Sheras Sector, they are the planet sculpting Sub-Empire that make the planets that are hard to traverse using technology used by enemy empires. Ran by 42 year old Shenas who used to be a bestselling Virtual Reality Book author. MADE BY FESTERJESTER96, MORE INFO COMING SOON Gallery Darike.png DarSpike.png Darife.png